The Five
by Caterd
Summary: Suez Lecher, een student van Durmstrang zal haar opleiding vervolgen op Hogwarts. Ze is van Durmstrang gestuurd vanwege haar gedrag. Suez verwacht een rustig jaar, maar de mensen waarmee ze in aanraking komt zullen zorgen voor vreemde gebeurtenissen. En w
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Het blonde haar van een zestienjarig meisje vloog om haar gezicht in de stevige wind en de blauwe ogen keken naar het perron. Ze zag verschillende kinderen rondlopen met hutkoffers, vermoedelijk gingen die naar Hogwarts toe. Toen ze een paar mensen door een muur zag verdwijnen haalde ze nonchalant haar schouders op en liep op de muur af. Daarna verdween ze in de muur en kwam op een nieuw perron terecht. Een stuk verderop zag ze haar moeder staan die bezig was met haar hutkoffer in de trein zetten. "Liefje!" Riep haar moeder plots, "Ik sta hier!" Geïrriteerd rolde ze met haar ogen en liep richting haar moeder. Voordat ze er was botste ze tegen iemand op en viel achterover. "Kijk uit!" Hoorde ze iemand zeggen. Ze zag een meisje met zwart haar dat elegant langs haar gezicht viel weglopen en ze stond op. "Liefje! Gaat alles goed?" Vroeg haar moeder toen ze daar aankwam.

"Stop met me liefje noemen!" Zei Suez geïrriteerd, "En nee, ga niet emotioneel doen omdat ik naar een andere school ga."

"Wees niet zo gek lieverd, ik ben toch nooit emotioneel." Zei haar moeder terwijl ze een zakdoek pakte.

"Ow alsjeblieft. Ik ga de trein in en nee, je gaat niet mee!"

"Suez, doe normaal tegen je moeder." Zei haar vader plots.

Suez rolde met haar ogen en stapte de trein in. Ze nam vlug afscheid zonder haar ouders te omhelzen en stapte de coupe in waar haar hutkoffer stond.

De trein was eindelijk begonnen met rijden en Suez lag languit met haar benen en genoot ervan dat ze alleen in de coupe zat. Uiteindelijk pakte ze uit verveling een boek met verschillende vervloekingen. Ze was zeker niet van plan om het brave meisje te gaan spelen. Plots ging de deur open en Suez keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar de twee meisjes in de opening. Ze herkende het meisje met het zwarte haar, als het meisje dat tegen haar was opgebotst. Het andere meisje, dat witblond haar had, had ze nog niet eerder gezien. "We kunnen hier zitten." Zei het meisje met het zwarte haar.

"Wil je dan bij diegene zitten waar je tegenaan botste." Merkte Suez plots op.

"Je bent brutaler dan ik dacht. Dat mag ik wel." Zei het zwartharige meisje, "Ik ben Styx en dit is Pandora."

"Suez Lecher." Antwoordde Suez terwijl ze haar benen optrok en plaats maakte.

Terwijl Styx en Pandora gingen zitten propte Suez het boek weer in haar hutkoffer. Daarna keek ze Styx aan. "Welk House zit je?" Vroeg Styx.

"Geen." Antwoordde Suez luchtig, "Dit wordt mijn eerste jaar hier."

"En hoe doe je dat?" Vroeg Styx met een ironische ondertoon.

"Ik heb me van Durmstrang laten schoppen. Mijn ouders hebben ervoor gezorgd dat ik hierheen kon."

"Waarom heb je je daar vanaf laten schoppen?"

"Omdat het een rotschool is. Bij het minste of geringste krijg je straf en bovendien was het me daar veels te koud."

"Het zal wel. Ik hoop voor je dat je in Slytherin wordt ingedeeld. Je bent toch wel een Pure-Blood?"

"Ja ik ben een Pure-Blood. Ik zie wel waar ik wordt ingedeeld. Welke Houses zijn er allemaal en waar staan ze voor?"

"Slytherin. Daar zitten wij, het is de beste afdeling en je vind er geen smerige Mud-Bloods of Half-Bloods. Ravenclaw, dat is voor de 'slimme' mensen. Hufflepuff, voor de mensen die nergens anders pasten en Gryffindor, de walgelijkste afdeling."

"Zolang ik niet omringd wordt door Mud-Bloods of Half-Bloods vind ik het prima."

"Zo mag ik het horen."

De reis ging langzaam voorbij en toen het donker begon te worden wist Suez al aardig wat over de afdelingen en leraren. Op een gegeven moment begon Styx in haar hutkoffer te rommelen en ze haalde er kleding uit. "Kom, dan kleden we ons alvast om." Zei Styx. Suez trok haar wenkbrauw op en herinnerde plots dat ze ook kleding had gekregen. "Bah, ik haat uniformen." Mompelde ze, terwijl ze haar hutkoffer opende en er begon in te rommelen. Uiteindelijk viste ze er met een vies gezicht het uniform uit. "Het is in ieder geval beter dan bruin." Mompelt ze.

"Zodra je bent ingedeeld zal het uniform zich aanpassen aan je afdeling." Zei Pandora plots. Suez knikte langzaam en snel kleedde ze zich om.


	2. Chapter 2

Suez stapte de trein uit. Ze had de instructie gekregen zich te melden bij de persoon die de eerstejaars bracht. Ze keek rond en hoorde iemand iets roepen met het woord eerstejaars erin. Ze knikte even naar Styx en Pandora en liep toen met een rustige pas richting de plek waar de stem vandaan kwam. Ze zag een man staan die een kop groter dan haar was. Hij had zwart haar en donkere ogen. "Alleen eerstejaars." Zei de man bruusk.

"Ik moest me melden bij diegene die de eerstejaars brengt." Zei ze op een verveelde toon.

"Dan ben jij zeker die Durmstrang meid?"

"Waar lijkt het anders op?" Antwoordde ze met een sarcastische ondertoon.

De man grommende wat onverstaanbaars en Suez keek met minachting naar de kleine kinderen die zich bij de man hadden verzameld. Ze zagen er doodsbang uit en Suez wist dat, zij nooit zo bang was geweest op haar eerste schoolreis. "Wie ben jij?" Vroeg een klein jongentje plots met een trillerige stem. Suez trok haar wenkbrauw op en grijnsde gemeen. "Meer dan je grootste nachtmerrie." Zei ze gemeen grijnzend. De kinderen deden meteen twee passen achteruit en keken haar bang aan. "He! Hoe zou jij het vinden als iemand dat bij jou deed?" Zei de man bruusk.

"Niet interessant." Zei ze met een arrogante blik, "Hallo. Ik was zelfs op mijn eigen eerste schooldag naar Durmstrang niet eens zo bang."

De man gromde nog wat tegen haar en draaide zich daarna om. Ze rolde met haar ogen en volgde de man toen die ergens heenliep.

Verveeld staarde Suez naar het donkere water. Ze luisterde niet naar het zachte gefluister van de twee andere eerstejaars die bij haar in het bootje zaten. Ze probeerde na te denken over in welke afdeling ze zou komen. Plotseling begonnen de kinderen opgewonden te krijsen en geïrriteerd keek Suez naar hun. Ze zag hun wijzen en ze draaide haar hoofd. Voor haar was Hogwarts tevoorschijn gekomen. Even keek Suez met verbazing ernaar, het was groter dan Durmstrang. Snel herstelde ze haar gezicht en ze deed alsof ze niet geïnteresseerd was. Ze keek de twee eerstejaars aan en gaf hun een vernietigende blik. Ze waren meteen stil.

Uiteindelijk stapte Suez uit het bootje. Ze volgde de man naar binnen toe en ze moesten wachten. Plotseling verscheen er een vrouw. Het was een jonge vrouw, waarschijnlijk was ze in de twintig. Ze had een vrolijk gewaad aan en een vriendelijk, maar streng uitziend gezicht. "Welkom leerlingen." Zei de vrouw. Daarna keek ze Suez aan. "Jij moet Suez Lecher zijn." Ging de vrouw verder, "Dat meisje van Durmstrang."

"Ja." Antwoordde Suez verveeld.

"We zullen jou als eerste indelen."

De vrouw keek de andere kinderen weer aan. Ze wees naar de twee grote deuren achter haar en keek toen naar de kinderen. "Dit is de ingang van de Grote Zaal. Hier zullen jullie straks worden ingedeeld. Ik ben professor Lunya en jullie zullen mij krijgen voor Transfiguration."

Daarna draaide de vrouw zich om en opende de deuren. Suez volgde de vrouw. Ze liep voor de eerstejaars en met een arrogant gezicht liep ze naar voren. Het interesseerde haar niet wat andere van haar dachten. Toen ze de lerarentafel zag keek ze naar de man in het midden. De man moest in zijn vijftiger jaren zitten en hij had ravenzwart haar met hier en daar een grijze pluk. Ze had van de man gehoord, hij kwam oorspronkelijk uit Engeland, maar had zijn hele leven gereisd. Ze had gehoord dat hij tot de grootste tovenaars hoorden in de magische wereld. Maar dat was niet wat Suez zo vasthield aan zijn gezicht. Het waren zijn ogen. Hij had donkere ogen met grijs erin.

De man keek haar doordringend aan en stond na een paar enkele seconden op. Hij keek de zaal in en daarna naar de eerstejaars en haar. "Welkom op Hogwarts." Begon hij, "Dit jaar krijgen we naast onze eerstejaars nog een nieuwe leerlinge. Suez Lecher zal vanavond worden ingedeeld en haar opleiding vervolgen op Hogwarts." Het was even stil en Suez merkte de blikken die op haar gevestigd waren. Ze negeerde het. "Ik ben professor Scrimge, jullie schoolhoofd. Laat de ceremonie beginnen." Suez keek met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar de hoed die begon te zingen. Ze luisterde niet naar de inhoud van het lied. Op een gegeven moment hield de hoed zijn mond en werd ze naar voren geroepen. Ze ging zitten en de hoed werd op haar hoofd gezet. "Ja ja, ik weet wel waar jij hoort." Hoorde ze iemand zeggen, "SLYTHERIN!" Ze stond op en zette de hoed nonchalant op de kruk. Daarna liep ze naar de tafel die luid aan het applaudisseren was en ging naast Styx zitten. "Goed gedaan." Hoorde ze Styx zeggen.

Suez volgde Styx en Pandora naar de kerkers, waar blijkbaar de common room was. Ze was erachter gekomen dat de vrouw die Transfiguration gaf het hoofd van Gryffindor was. Toen ze in een gang waren gekomen zei Styx wat en de muur ging open. Suez stapte de common room in en keek vlug rond. De kamer was met donkere en comfortabele meubels ingericht. Ze zagen twee gangen die vermoedelijk naar de slaapzalen leidden. "Volg me." Zei Styx plots op een licht commanderende toon, "Dan laat ik je de slaapzaal zien."

"Wat jij wilt." Zei Suez verveeld.

Suez negeerde de verschillende blikken van andere leerlingen en volgde Styx naar de slaapzaal. Toen Styx de deur opendeed zag Suez een meisje zitten. "Dat bed daar is van jou." Zei Pandora terwijl ze het achterste bed aanwees. Suez knikte en ze liep naar het bed toe. Ze zag haar hutkoffer staan en haalde er een ketting uit die ze was vergeten om te doen. Daarna ging ze op haar bed zitten en bekeek de slaapzaal.

Het was simpel ingedeeld, zes hemelbedden, dat hield in dat er nog twee meiden moesten slapen. Plotseling stond het andere meisje voor haar. Ze had bruin krullend haar en opvallende bruine ogen. "Hoi." Zei ze, "Ik ben Noelle, jij bent die nieuwe toch? Suez?"

"Ja klopt. Ik ben Suez Lecher." Antwoordde Suez.

"Welkom maar. In ieder geval we zitten dus in hetzelfde jaar. We zullen dus dezelfde lessen volgen. Voor een deel."

Oké."

Op dat moment kwam Styx naar hun toe. "Kom." Begon ze, "Ik zal je aan een paar mensen voorstellen." Suez knikte even naar Noelle en stond daarna op. Ze liep naast Styx de slaapzaal uit.


End file.
